


This is Birmingham

by cannep_d14



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Asshole Tommy Shelby, BDSM, Bondage and Discipline, Car Sex, Desk Sex, Dominant Tommy Shelby, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Kneeling, Knotting, Light BDSM, Lust, Lust at First Sight, Mating, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Power Imbalance, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Punishment, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Service Submission, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Size Kink, Slow Burn, Smut, Spanking, Touch-Starved Tommy Shelby, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virginity, Virginity Kink, objects - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cannep_d14/pseuds/cannep_d14
Summary: Ella didn't know what she was running away from. Her secure life in Yorkshire only caused her suffering. She disobeyed her family and attempted to rewrite her life the way she thought she wanted. Until she met Tommy Shelby. She only knew one kind of suffering. Ella is about to discover that maybe suffering wasn't bad at all, with the right person.
Relationships: Tommy Shelby/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

Leaving home was an easy decision for Ella. She grew tired of the lessons, the prayers, the ettiquite and everything that came with being the daughter of a wealthy family in Yorkshire. Staying would mean following the footsteps of her mother, who did nothing but attend tea parties and stroll down the merchants until her father came home. It wasn’t a secret about her father’s infedelities, but it was the money and security that made her mother forget about all the wrongs and made her own right. I guess this was her way of making her own right.

The train to London was long and tiresome, but it was where she wanted to go. Ella had gone to London a handful of times when she was younger. The busy streets of all classes; it was something different from her mediocre life that was written for her already. After her 20th birthday, she packed her things with no where to go, and that was the first time she felt alive.

“Excuse me, where can I find – “ she got cut off by the stalky guard at the entrance.

“Lady, you best be getting off these platforms and back to where you came from, you look like your lost.”

“Er – I am actually on my way to London, and I will be needing some directions.”

“London ey? It’s on 8th, and you may have already missed the it. Get on the 5th and you can transfer on.”

Without hesitation, she boarded the train carrying her suitcases. Even with little baggage, Ella’s small frame struggled with the haul. Her dark brown hair was tied loosely in a low plait, that made her look even more innocent and lost. Her small frame and delicate figure stood out among the crowd, but it was her deep blue eyes that caught on lookers attention.

She never cared for the men that her mother introduced her to at home. One by one she could see her future with each and every one of them, slowly living life without purpose. She was saught after, especially being an Omega. Ella was aware of when she was in pre-heat, and would purposely avoid any interaction. The first time she went through heat, she locked herself in her room for days. She would touch herself and rub at the fleshed nub until it was raw, but it never quite satisfied her.

The warmth of the tea comforted her during her long journey ride, although she didn’t have much of an appetite. She was the only one in the cabin as the train was only half full. It was the beginning of Fall, and the leaves were turning the vibrant colors she always loved. As she was finishing her last few sips, she heard rustling outside the hallways of the cabin. Her door swung open.

“Where’s Arthur?” No introduction.

“Excuse me?” Ella startled as the man who stood infront of the cabin door. His broad shoulders took over most of the frame. The undercut of his hair was as sharp as his cheekbones. His eyes were ice blue, like iceburgs in the distance. He smelled of smoke as his coat brushed along her suitcases as he sat down infront of her, wide stance and leaning. She didn’t know whether to lean back as his frame covered much of her view. Ella could feel a slight twitch in her stomach, that familiar feeling. She could feel the slightest slick that was forming, so she crossed her legs tighter, as if that would do any good.

“Arthur. I’m looking for my brother. He’s gone off and I am afraid that he’s not himself. ”

He could smell her. His vision became focused on her. What was this delicate thing infront of him, as if the gods were trying to distract him, play with him once more.

“I’m sorry, I do not know your brother, nor have I seen anyone in this side of the cabin.” Her breath became heavy, so she tried hard to time her breathing carefully, to look as though she was not afraid and eager.

He leaned back onto the leather seats and reached for a cigarette in his inner coat pocket. The gun holster to his left peaked through, and suddenly Ella’s breathing became noticebly heavy.

He lit a cigarette and surveyed the unexpecting being that was infront of him. Her hair was untied and pushed to the side. Her blouse was conservatively cut, but a peak of her collarbone stood out as she was leaning and breathing heavily. Her eyes were dark blue in the dim light, big and inviting. Sitting crossed legged, he could only imagine what she was hiding.

The man exhaled a cloud of smoke towards the other direction, and leaned forward. “Tommy Shelby.”

She inhaled and positioned herself just enough that she didn’t look frightened, straightened her posture, “Ella Adwell.”

“Well, Ella, I apologize for startling you. If you see a man, drunk and stumbling; please inform me in my cabin. I’ll be at cabin 8.”

It was as a polite of a command as one would say to a stranger. Ella nodded as Tommy stood up and dusted his coat. He put out the cigarette and took off.

When he left, she uncrossed her legs and found her slick pooling in her bloomer. Shaking her head she could see from the time it was near evening. The train haulted as she could hear the conductor whistle blow. This was not London. She peered through the stained glass that was covered in smoke. This was not London. This was Birmingham.


	2. Chapter 2

Ella moved along with the small crowd that was getting off the train. She never did see Arthur, or whoever he was, in her cart. 

She was looking around to see if she could find directions to the nearest hotel to stay for the night. The air was different in Birmingham. It smelled of coal and dirt, with the sounds of loud chatter passing by her. Ella wasn’t paying close attention and accidentally tripped on a the uneven brick roads leading to the main exit. 

“Oh- I apologize I must have got caught on something.”

It was a big man, who was much slower in capacity. 

“O, o, that’s all right, yes. That’s all right. “

She quickly picked up her belongings that fell when suddenly, a firm hand grasped her shoulders, almost wrapping around her shoulder blades. 

“May I? “ It was Tommy. 

“Er-yes, thank you, Tommy, is it?” Like she forgot who he was. Like she forgot how his presence alone in the confined cabin in the train made her slick pool in her bloomers. Like she forgot how he towered over her, as she was looking up at his jawline as he was leaving, straight and defined. 

“You meeting someone, eh?” 

“Yes. I am. I should get going” Lies. All lies. She had nowhere to go, didn’t know how to get to where she didn’t know. She stood on that lie, though, to save the the last strand of dignity she felt she had. Was there a part of her that wanted him to offer a night to stay? Did she feel that familiar twinge in her belly, while slick was beginning to deep down her slender legs? She knew what this was, and was about to do what she always does - avoid any interaction until this heat was gone. Deal with it on her own. 

“Thank you, Mr. Shelby, you have yourself a good evening.”

She was good at pretending not to be in heat. After all, it was only the the beginning of it all. Unlucky for Ella, all Tommy could smell was her. Her scent engulfed him like a tidal wave, gasping for air. His eyes narrowed toward her gaze, attempting to decipher this delectable yet delicate being. His gaze could break her, and yet, couldn’t wait to break her into pieces, put her back together and break her again. 

Before he could say a word, she hastily grabbed her belongings and started to head towards the exit onto the main drag. She walked with purpose, even though she had no purpose. Her instincts made her turn left onto a block with rows of attached buildings, no pavement, just gravel and dirt. The first few buildings appeared to be homes, and not too far down the drag there was a small sign, “INN”. She knocked on the door, and an older woman greeted her. 

“Good evening miss, are you in need of a room?”  
The woman was much older. Her clothes appeared dirty and old, but much to her surprise, no wrinkles in the garment. She thought maybe this was the only decent garment this woman had, and she took care of it as much as she could. It was the same as the rooms in the building. Old. Chipped paint on the walls. The smell of cleaning products. However, clean nonetheless. 

Ella set aside her belongings on the old wood floor. Floorboards creaking, almost like it were to collapse. 

She needed some time for herself to relieve the aching twinge. The tub in the room was small, fortunately so was Ella. She ran the water as she undressed slowly, thinking about the hands grasping onto her shoulder. She stepped into the water, steam rising from the heat. It warmed her cool pale skin, almost sizzling from the tension. She ran her hands down her chest, stopping to pinch the buds; pink buds glistened in the steaming water. She tilted her pelvis slightly up, to find some pressure as one hand began to cup her sex. She could feel they were puffy, swollen and ready. She slid a finger while cupping the entrance and rubbing the swollen nub with her palm. Her finger crooked to find that favorite spot to flick. Over and over she craved the tension in her stomach, arching up to ride out her own finger. She leaned forward in the tub, legs spread as wide as the tub let her. It wasn’t enough so she lifted one leg on the ledge to widened the entrance. She slid out her finger and opened up the lips of her sex. Pink and puffy, with the swollen nub in view. She loved seeing herself spread open like this, like a flower. Now all she could think of was Tommy’s hands on her. Those rough, working hands. She closed her eyes and envisioned what would have happened if she went to his cabin. Cabin 8. She slid 3 fingers in and spread them to stretch her walls. How badly did she want to be filled up. She lifted her leg off the ledge and positioned herself on her knees in the water. She needed to ride this heat. She stretched over the tub and grabbed one of the candles that lit up the room. She blew it out and began to slide the length of the candle between her folds. Similar to how Tommy did it with his cigarette to his lips, moistening the tip before lighting. 

She slowly inserted the base of the candle into her. The candle was just the right length for her to hold onto the bottom as she rode her heat. Her pelvis rocking back and fourth as the water spilled out of the tub. With one hand holding onto the candle and the other bracing herself at the ledge of the tub. She fucked the candle and imagine it was Tommy, the gun holster, and the sheer size of him made her close to orgasm. Ella began to feel the sensation around her walls tightening. She needed more stimulation, so she let go of the ledge that was bracing her and rubbed her swollen clit. As she was at the peak of the orgasm, she prepared herself for the release, waves of ecstasy as she tilted her pelvis up and began slapping the pink throbbing nub. 

All Ella could think about, as she laid in the small bed, was Tommy. Would she ever see him again? Her plan was to wake up early to catch the morning train to London, but a pull in her body changed her mind. 

“Maybe I’ll stay for a few days, besides, it’s not permanent. “ she thought to herself. 

The thought of Tommy made her throb. She relieved herself three more times that night. And it was Tommy that helped her. Welcome to Birmingham, Ella.


	3. Chapter 3

The stillness of mornings alone with his coffee and cigarette, were moments Tommy cherished. It was only then he was able to be present and calm. As if time stood still for him to enjoy the world around him, the world he rebuilt. The strong bitterness with the coffee complimented the smokey air, that filled his lungs and his soul.

Straightening out his collar, he notices the roughness in his face. Scars from war and the hardness in his eyes. His broad shoulders filled up his ironed button up, as the sleeve garters fastened closely to his well defined arms. Tommy Shelby was a work of art. He wasn’t the Mona Lisa, but the brutal edges of a sculpture, the detailed trees in the background of a painting, the shades of darkness in the night sky. He was the person you notice first in a room, inexplicably and immediately. The ruggedness he carried twisted with the depth of dimensions he ignites within his demeanor captured everyone and anyone.

This morning he wasn’t content with the stillness he enjoyed, because his mind was filled with _**her.**_ His mind wasn’t still. It was a storm. A storm, a fire and a burn. Ella Adwell. The entity in his mind that conjured the storm he didn’t want to end. She poured deliciously in his mouth as he sipped his coffee, and she filled his lungs with desire. She was everything he was experiencing this morning, and he didn’t mind it.

He began stroking the cigarette tip between his lips before lighting up a second hand. A habit he picked up during the war. The cold winds and chapped lips made it a struggle to enjoy a cigarette, one of the few things that reminded him of home.

“Meet at the shop in an hour, ey Pol? Family meeting. “ stated as he came down the stairs.

Polly was was the matriarch of the family. She was the handle on a knife, the trigger on a gun. She wore a black three piece suit, structured yet feminine. She slid on her leather gloves and replied, “Arthur again? Damn him Tommy, he ruined Arthur.”

“In an hour.” And in 2 strides Tommy was out the door.

Everyone knew who he was. He was their gangster. He was their bad man.

Kids playing in the street would holler and move away as he took long strides down Watery Lane.

Tommy assumed that Ella was a class not from this place. Her walk and accent, her seemingly lost spirit, had Tommy believe she would be the type to be residing somewhere out of town, far from the smoke and ashes. Little did he know, she was cooped up in the little Inn near his place above the shop. Tommy strolled down the streets to meet with Charlie, and was not expecting the little flower standing outside the Inn. She was dressed in opulent fabric, just above her knees. _How he would love to see her on her knees_. Her wool coat hugged her small frame and her shoes carried her delicateness. As usual, Ella was lost and looking for direction. The direction he was headed to was her.

“Good morning.” Tommy said almost gutturly.

Ella turned his way, and it was like a fish out of water. Attempting to make it less obvious, she cleared her throat and began to put together words to mask her excitedness. “Are you following me Mr Shelby?”

_A gutsy little flower, I’d have you across my knee with that tone._

Her scent was insatiable. He could tell she was hiding it well, but his senses were strong. Honey and milk, her glands were poking out of the small scarf wrapped around her neck. _That neck, needs to be dealt with._

“This is my town Ella, I think it is you who is following me.” Tommy scoffed. His eyes narrowed, almost piercing through her and stripping her wall she built before leaving the Inn to find the nearest Chapel to pray. It was Sunday, a habitual nuance she still followed.

“Well since this is _**your**_ town, Mr. Shelby, would you be able to direct me to **_your_** chapel?” She was being smart with him, which only fueled his hunger.

With one swift move, he grasped her belt that was fastened outside of her coat, used to bundle her layers in this cold September morning. He pulled her close to him, as he leaned forward and crouched down to her level.

“That’s not how you speak to me, Ella. I’m not one you should defy.“ Tommy studied her blue eyes ; deep navy, almost as deep as the oceans void. She swallowed what was left of the facad she was playing.

“I – I’m sorry Mr. Shelby. “ She placed a fragile hand on the collar of his heavy coat, almost to steady her from the grasp Tommy held onto her coat belt. Her back arched up, as he grasped it tighter as she was speaking.

“I’m new here, I was just needing directions to the nearest chapel.” Her slick was forming in her bloomers. Dripping slowly down her leg, she squeezed them tightly and felt the liquid mix with the hosiery. Her heart was beating an unfamiliar rhythm, her chest was falling and rising heavily. She tilted slightly so her pelvis almost touching his thigh as his hold was still onto her.

“I suggest you go down the end of the block and head towards Oldsbury. “ He loosened his grip and Ella fell suddenly back, taking one step back to brace herself to a somewhat normal stance.

“Thank you, Mr. Shel-“ She was looking down towards her feet and squeezed her legs tightly to prevent the slick from dribbling down. She was cut off by a finger lifting up her chin. He took chin and lifted up to face him, noticing the softness in her skin, the blush on her cheek.

“I also suggest that you find another way to conceal that scent of yours. Your type doesn’t do well here, Ella.”

Her type? I suppose she stuck out in this town more than she thought.

Her type? Was she his type? “Oldsbury, got it. Thank you kindly Mr. Shelby.”

She turned and walked with just the amount of haste that it wasn’t running, but just enough so she could walk away. It was hard walking away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the responses! I've got some time on my hands as I've took some time off from work - being a nurse during COVID is exhausting, and reading Tommy fics have literally saved my sanity. Some smut is always the best orders. ;)
> 
> As always, I would love some feed back.
> 
> ** I forgot to mention, this would be set around the time of season 4. Grace was not a thing, and neither was Lizzie. Some of the events will be the same, but mostly revolving around Tommy and Ella.


	4. Chapter 4

Ella had genuflect before entering a pew. She kneeled upon the benches and tilted her head down and prayed. If she was honest with herself, she hasn’t prayed in a while. The last time she prayed was when her father came home drunk one night with his mistress of the week. Her mother knew and stayed in their suite, pretending that she didn’t know, oblivious. Her father was successful and reckless.Old money that ran through his bloodline spoiled his character. Ella was not fond of her father, yet, she goes to church every Sunday for him. She didn’t believe in praying anymore, and the purpose of it all was. That’s why she was here.

Her shoulders relaxed as she tilted her head forward and leaned into prayer. Her thoughts were mixed with questions to God, but soon clouded with thoughts of Tommy. Her stomach still in knots from the way he grabbed her belt and pulled her towards him. The strength of his pull and the way he handled her so effortlessly with one hand. His whole frame on top of hers, engulfed by muscle, tweed and wool. She remembered the way his pocket watch dangled when he crouched down and leaned towards her. Her body naturally arching back as if it were inviting to to be taken and used.

These thoughts were sin in the house of God. But we weren’t in Gods land anymore, we were in Tommy’s.

The large wooden door slowly peered open as another pupil came in. He had dark, pointed features. He was chewing on a toothpick, spear – like and pointing outwards to the left. His hat was brimmed and partially positioned, slanting to one side. He wore an expensive suit, a scarf draped between his neck and a cross pendant. Out of all the empty spaces, the man decides to to sit behind her.

Ella paid no attention, and started to squeeze her legs tight as the prior thoughts of Tommy were still lingering. She had leaned forward, giving her more room to squeeze tight enough until the remnants of Tommy were pressed tightly between her.

“It’s the Lord’s day, my love.” He nodded his head, a gesture polite enough to accept, but suspicious enough for Ella to be cautious. Why didn’t she have any caution with Tommy?

“Amen.” She turned around and gave a faint smile. Slowly blinking as though he was responsible for cutting her off from a prayer. If only people knew she was fantasizing about being filled and stretched in ways she was longing. 

“You’re not from here, huh. I’m not either. What’s a pretty thing like you doing in a shit hole like this? Pardon me – a place like this?” He was beginning to smell her scent escaping. He inhaled deeply and closed his eyes. “ _l’apparenza inganna_ ... they say looks can be deceiving, but you give it away too easily.”

Ella’s knuckles turned white from clutching onto her folded prayer hands. She should have stayed at the Inn. She thought that going to Church would be some sort of repentance, but if she was honest with herself again, she was hoping to bump into Tommy. She breathed deeply and felt a hand reach behind her and slid up her spine, then slowly rubbed the back of her neck. Ella jolted up and off the pew, turned around to the italian man kneeling.

“Can I help you with something, sir?” she sneered, face covered with disgust.

“Oh don’t be stupid; It looks like you need the help, sweet heart, huh?”

With that, Ella pushed herself out of the pew and headed straight to the exit, as quickly as her legs can walk. She pushed the door open while looking back and making she wasn’t being followed, almost in tears. She stepped outside and without looking infront of her, she crashed into a familiar chest.

“Hey, hey , hey , hey – “ Tommy caught her mid stride as Ella crashed into him, her body almost hid between the side of his coat. Tommy spun around with his arms around her chest.

“shh, shh, shh, ey look at me, Ella. It’s me, what’s going on?.” He grabbed both of her shoulders, crouched over and leaned facing at eye level. Ella distraught, having her face buried into her palms, breathing heavily.

“There’s this man. Inside. I just wanted to be alone, Tommy – He was rubbing my back and I just felt – “

As soon as she spoke, he straightened up and swung open the wooden church door.

“So is this how we greet each other now, ey, Luca?” Tommy’s voice echoed as he covered large ground from marching to where Luca was sitting. Tommy’s face was ice cold and his jaw clenched. His oxford boots marching towards the front of the alter where Luca was sitting, intensified. Luca Changretta was laughing, with arms stretched and hands open. “Hey, Tommy, you can’t be leaving things like that just lying around. You needa learn how to keep. what’s yours. Safe. Ha! Common, have a little bit a sense of humor Tommy.”

“What do you want, Luca. I have my men tell me you arrived here early this morning. We agreed clearly that we are not to step into each other’s territory.” Tommy’s eyes loomed over Luca, a shorter man. Tommy’s gaze seemed unfazed by the italian mobster, almost annoyed of his presence. Like a fly that won’t leave.

“Well, Tommy, everyone’s been tellin’ me about that wild brother a’yours, Arthur. He was seen.. parading down our block. You Brummy boys stink up the whole goddamn street.” Luca spits out the chewed up tooth pick to the side. “Besides, if you can’t keep y’family in check, well then, Tommy, it looks like you may needa little bit a help, huh?.” Luca braced himself forward onto the pew bench behind him, like an inviting dog waiting to pounce. That was what Luca was, a dog. Tommy held his gaze, unbothered. Where the fuck was Arthur. After Arthur and their Father were seen leaving Birmingham, Tommy was told that Arthur went rogue after finding out his Father spent all the money Arthur had saved. Arthur tries. He’s always had a spot for his Father, even though the rest of the family exiled him after what he did to their mother. And still, Arthur tries.

“Okay, Luca – what is it that you want? Ey? Arthur has left and I’ve got men surrounding the neighbourhood. Leave now, will ya?.”

“Oh I will definitely be leaving, but not without that pretty doll outside. “

Tommy turned around and could faintly see Ella standing outside the church through the stained glass windows. “She is not part of the deal.” Tommy’s holster peaking through the sides of his wool coat, as he reached in to grab a cigarette. You can see the outline of his body, well defined and dense. “Leave now, Luca. Enough people have died. I am going to ask one more time, what is it that you want?” Tommy exhaled the smoke inside the dimly lit church. The sun peaked through the colored glass depicting the holy sacrements and the stations of the cross. The air filled with smoke and incense.

“Well, I wanted to also let you know that your cousin, has been taking cuts for himself in New York. I got guys there, Tommy as a – friend, an ally, maybe I wanted to pay you a little visit, huh. Maybe you need some help with the men in your family, certainly, it's you that's been cleaning up their shit. Remember Tommy, it was me who helped you with the Fury’s.”

Tommy contemplated whether to swing at Luca’s face or take the scarf draped around his neck, twist it and be done with him. “I don’t need the help, Luca. Thank you. Leave now. “

Luca scoffed, silently chuckling to himself and shaking his head slowly. “Oh, Tommy – you can’t keep this going. “ Luca Changretta exited the pew and rubbed shoulders with Tommy, stopping mid way, he whispered, “Your getting sloppy my friend.” And with that, Luca walked towards the side exit, with three men waiting outside for him.

Tommy exited the chapel through the front, and fixated on Ella, sitting on the steps of the Chapel, fidgeting nervously. Tommy walked towards her and sat beside her. Their shoulders brushing, but Tommy’s much bigger and covering hers, he exhaled a cloud of smoke. It was like he descended from the heavens, but not the good kind. The way her shoulders disappeared behind his as they were sitting, Ella could feel the mass size difference fully. The sheer size of him, had made her throb. Ella’s knees squeezed together, as if it would work in hiding her scent. Not for Tommy. The fall breeze almost accentuated her scent even more. “Ella, you can’t be out like this, your –“

“I know.”

Their heads turned to each other, inching. The twinge in her stomach and slick pooling in her bloomers intensified. As Ella’s head was turned, Tommy could see the quickness of her pulse, at the nook of her neck. She could almost feel herself throbbing, the clit swollen. Slowly her knees couldn’t squeeze any tighter, as they started to part. “Mr. Shelby, I need to go, I need to – “

“Come with me.”

Tommy picked her up from her seat on the steps, with one swift motion. “I’ve had enough of this, come with me.”

They were beginning to walk back to where her Inn was, but passed it a few doors down. Ella wondered if he knew where she was staying. He opened the betting store, buzzing around as men were bustling about, papers and numbers. Ella noticed the big black board in the back, and stairs leading up to a room on the second level. Tommy’s arm wrapped around her shoulder’s, she could barely keep up with his strides. Some on lookers, Peaky men quickly darted their eyes away from the two, as Tommy lead Ella up to his office. He opened the door to the second floor, closed it and hung his coat on the rack.

“Remove your coat, Ella. “ Ella never hesitated, and obeyed his command. Tommy poured himself a glass of whisky from a decanter and sat on the chesterfield sofa beside his desk. He leaned back, arms outstretched on the back of the sofa with a whisky in one and a lit cigarette on the other. He studied her as she took off her coat, and admired her slender frame. _Breakable_. She could feel the weight of his stare as she placed her belongings on the coat rack.

“Ella. Have you been disciplined before?”

“No, Mr. Shelby.”

“Come here, Ella. You're not in your posh home anymore, sweetheart. Your’re in Birmhingham.”


	5. Chapter 5

Smoke filled the room.

She took a breath and inhaled deeply, never leaving her eyes at the man in the room. She drank the prominent figure sitting on the chesterfield, leaning back and studying her every move. Ella walked slowly towards him. As she came closer, Tommy’s neck tilted back in arousal, still keeping his eyes on her.

“Kneel beside me, Ella. Lay across my lap.”

Ella obeyed. She turned and positioned herself onto the chesterfield and placed her small frame on his heavy thigh and her head resting onto the other, looking forward. He took hold of her arms and folded them behind her, with one hand keeping them in place. Tommy set aside his glass of whisky, and began his journey. Her neck outstretched in front of him, presenting her gland. He lifted up her dress to expose her bloomers that were noticeably soaked with her slick. He smiled and snickered to himself. _This girl._

With one swift motion, he ripped the side of her bloomers, tugging it off of her and began bunching them in his hands. He leaned over to the side to look at her breathing heavily with her mouth parted in anticipation. “Open your mouth.” He instructed. Ella opened as he stuffed her bloomers into her mouth. She could taste her slick on the fabric, hints of salt and milky dew. He went back to admiring her skin; soft and supple. Unblemished. As he spread her legs, her folds slowly parted like a flower: pink, puffy & throbbing impatiently. He took his index finger and coated it with her slick, placing his finger between her folds and running it up and down. Placing his thumb plugging the entrance of her ass, he could tell she tense. “Relax Ella. You’re tense.” Ella inhaled deeply and began relaxing the muscles of her shoulders down to her back side. “Better”.

He began to rub the fleshy crux with two fingers, slowly and demanding. Ella moaned quietly in her bloomers and tilted her ass to give more friction. He smiled.

With no warning, he pushed in a finger, mercilessly pumping in and out. His thumb now switched to circling her nub slow, almost taunting her. Ella whimpered, almost pathetically, but to him it were sounds of her sweet submission. He curved his finger and found the fleshy cushion, bundled with tiny nerves that sent bolts of electricity through her spine. Her head began to melt in ecstasy. He grabbed her hips and tilted them higher, opening her wet cunt, drooling in slick. When he stopped, Ella groaned in disapproval. “You’re going to count for me, girl. I’m going to give you 10 blows & this won’t be enjoyable.” Tommy was wrong. Little did they both know this will become one of the most enjoyable things for her: submitting to him, giving herself so he can do as he pleases. Break her into tiny pieces just so he can put her back together. 

“Go on – “ Tommy tilted his head to the side, seeing the fright and anticipation in her dark blue and teary eyes.

“One”, Ella muffled, trying to be clear as she could with her bloomers in her mouth without them puffing out.

He swatted down, testing only with half of his strength. A beautiful pink streak began to blossom. Her sex was throbbing and drooling slick, from the abrupt change from euphoric touch to his heavy blow of his hand.

“Two” He wasn’t so forgiving this time. The pink began blooming to a red stain, blushing at him.

The next heavy handed blows were electrifying. He would slip down to the opening of her cunt to moistened his palm. At the last blow, Ella was almost gasping for a break from the stinging of her cheeks and subtle slaps to the lips for sex. It was both intoxicating: pain and pleasure.

After the tenth blow, he picked her up slowly and opened his palm, to catch the bloomers in her mouth. She tried to spit them out as gracefully as she could. He bunched her bloomers and pocketed them.

“Kneel, Ella. I want those thighs parted, hands ontop of them.”

As she was positioning herself back down on the expensive Persian carpet, Tommy unbuckled his belt and unzipped himself, snapped his fingers once to indicate that Ella proceed. She slid her mouth up and down as she gazed at his jawline, clenched and approving. As she got to the top, she cleaned the pre-cum, circling the head and then sucking it in until she slid her mouth off with a ‘ pop ‘. He placed his hands in her soft hair and grasped at the root. Without hesitation, he assertively began pumping in and out of her mouth, fucking until he could feel the tightness of her throat. She spewed and gagged, with tears rolling down in the corners of her eyes. “Relax your throat Ella, that’s it sweetheart.” She relaxed her throat, swallowing when she could. “You’re going to take me all the way down, girl.” He gripped her head and began to pull her in until her nose was at the base, touching the hairs of his lower abdomen.

Slick was rolling down her legs to the carpet, embarrassed, Ella began to blush. “We’ll give these maids something to clean off after, ey, Ella. “She nodded, her round eyes beaming up at him. He kept her at the base for a while. Admiring the image and storing it away in his mind. Ella was having difficulty breathing, with only a little bit of room for small breathy respirations between her nose and his lower abdomen. But her body trusted him. “Don’t swallow, girl – I want to see it.”

She could feel the knot at the base, and after a few minutes of taking him whole, he began to pump her mouth relentlessly. It took a few minutes until he leaned back and flooded his seed in her mouth and tongue. Almost animalistic groans, he gripped her hair with both of his hands, drowning in his euphoria. When he finished, he pulled out slowly. “Show me” , Tommy said. Ella opened her mouth with his milky seed pooling in her tongue. The sight of her kneeling before him, tears down her cheeks, mouth opened presenting his seed, was a sight he never want to forget. “Good girl. You can swallow now sweetheart.” He tasted of salty metal and cream. At this point, Ella panting, her front hairs stuck on her forehead with sweat and pleasure.

“Up” He commanded, Ella getting off her knees she looked up at him and nodded. “Yes Tommy.”

“I’m going to leave you like this, Ella. Unsatisfied, and if I’m a betting man, youre wetness drooling down those legs of yours.” He was right. Ella almost panting in protest. “I have a few meetings to attend to. Stay here, I’ll be back in a few. At 4 I want you to be bent over my desk, your dress lifted up. Do not touch yourself when I’m gone, ey?”

He freshened himself up. Adjusted his button up and put on his gun holster. Tommy looked as if nothing had happened. He slipped into his wool coat and headed out the door. Ella sitting at the edge of his bed, still feeling the twinge in her stomach, she looked up at the clock: 2:30 PM.


	6. Chapter 6

As the door closed, Ella felt a strange feeling in her stomach. As if someone stopped the ride at the highest peak of a rollercoaster, and there you were, left suspended in mid air waiting for the drop.

She took her time in washing herself in the small bathroom of the upstairs bedroom of the shop. The bedroom was grande for how unassuming the place was. A dark cherry table in front of the window sill. A fireplace, with logs stacked beside it. A deep red Persian carpet stretched as wide as the flooring itself, almost as if it were the carpet. A bed with a canopy frame, dark red wood matching the study. In the corner of the room, a liquor cart with sparkling glass decanters filled with aged whisky. The sun beamed through the glass and the iridescence from the glasses made the room glow. Alongside the front of the bed beside the window sill was a large mirror, leaning on the brick wall in front of the foot of the bed.

As she walked to bathroom, the coldness of the white tiled floor chilled her spine. Ella saw a glimpse of herself in the small mirror, just above the sink. She felt her warm skin begin to come alive with goosebumps as she turned around and gazed at her blushed cheeks from the blows of Tommy’s hand. She grazed it softly, almost admiring it. Proud of it.

She stepped into the bath she drew and melted in the heat of the water. She pinched the buds of her nipples, watching them slowly erect. The small window in the bathroom made a glistening sheen across her chest. The remains of her slick began to seep deep into the warm And for a few minutes, she decided to rest her head on the ledge, tilting it backwards as she savored the water.

Not long after, Ella realize she stayed longer than she anticipated. She woke from the temperature of the water becoming cold. She stepped out of the bath, and grabbed a fresh white towel folded neatly beside the sink. She wore only her slip dress, assuming it would make a bold statement, like she was trying to impress him with her courage. She felt a twinge in her stomach as she remembered where her bloomers were.

She stepped out of the bathroom and turned to face the clock: 3:55. As Ella was making her way to the bed, the door unlocked.

She quickly went to her knees and splayed over the side of the bed, slip half way up. Her chest was against the cotton sheets, rising and falling in anticipation, fear and lust.

If she only could see the devilish smirk across his face. Tommy contemplated during his meeting if he would go soft with her. “Did you lose track of time? “

She didn’t know whether to respond. “I didn’t mean to, Mr. Shelby.”

“We don’t mean a lot of things, Ella. But I do mean to reward you for earlier.”

His footsteps echoed in the room. He hung his wool coat on the rack and laid his holster on top of his study. The thud of the holster and gun was heard through the creaks of the wood floor. He poured himself a glass of whisky. Leaned on his desk to admire the girl’s displacement. Splayed across his sheets, obeying his instructions. Thomas Shelby always had women obeying his instructions, but this time he knew this could be different.

“Shall I be polite, Ella, and ask what you want for me to do? Should I ask why you why you stayed?”

Tommy walked over to her, kneeled beside her and began caressing her blushed ass cheeks, commending himself of his work, his mark, and Ella wearing it proud. While barely smoothing over the opening of her swollen cunt, the coldness from the band of his signet ring made her jump. “You have to hold still, sweetheart.” As he entered that same finger with the ring, he made sure to twist the signet towards the opening. “My men were instructed to watch if you were going to leave. I was happy you decided to stay.”

He didn’t know that leaving wasn’t even an option for her.

“And for that, you deserve something good , eh Ella?”

Tommy continued to pump his finger in her wet cunt at a luscious pace.

“Ye- yes Tommy, please.”

“Please what? What do you want Ella”

“I want. You. Tommy. Please.”

The slick beginning to seep down her legs. 

“Tell me how you’ll take this cock like a whore, waiting for the boss to come back from work. “ the luscious pace of his finger made her arch up and push back, as she used her flexed toes towards the carpet as a way of stabilizing.

“I- I’ll take your cock like a whore waiting for her boss to come back to work.” It was beginning to get difficult assembling words together as her insides turned and ached with each slide.

He removed his finger and held her kneeling up in front of him, face to face, both kneeling together at the side of the bed. “Taste it. Taste yourself, and tell me how much I’m going to enjoy it.” She parted her mouth willingly, and he slid two fingers in her mouth, just deep enough her throat he could feel that tight opening he knew he’d get familiar with his cock. “Tell me sweetheart, tell me.” She closed her mouth as she slowly sucked on his index and middle finger, swirling her tongue and never breaking eye contact. She was learning. He withdrew his fingers and cupped her face with desire. “I guess I’ll have to take a look, ey Ella.”

He brought both of them up, only to lay her down on his bed, spreading her legs open with one push. He pushed both legs back so that her cunt would open up for him. Two pink petals, puffy, swollen and dripping with her slick. He grabbed his glass of whisky from the side table and took a sip. His left hand pulling back her right leg, he slowly poured whisky down her lower stomach, and have it drip down the middle of her slit. The sun beamed down the glistened cunt, mixed with her slick and whisky. He set the glass back down and lowered his face, she could feel his breath so close to her pleading opening. He began at the top, where her swollen clit was needing attention. Licking carefully and applying enough pressure with his tongue, he knew when to stop, having her suspended in agony like at the peak of a rollercoaster. Over and over he devoured her slick with hints of his whisky, sucking furiously and stopping right on the edge. With his right hand, Tommy gently pressed on her lower stomach, releasing more tension as he slid his vicious yet calculated tongue in her folds. Ella was succumbed to small wimpering, agonizing and electrifying. She tilted her pelvis higher to give more friction, but he moaned in disapproval. “You need to stay where you are, I’ll take care of you.”

It wasn’t long until the inside walls of her cunt began tightening. “Are you going to cum Ella? Are you going to cum for me? Should I let you?” Her toes suspended in the air began to curl. “Yes, please Tommy I’m so close.”

“Maybe I should stop then, ey? Or should I let you cum on my tongue, let you see your slick in my mouth? Would you like that?”

“Yes – Ye-Yes please, Tommy I can’t”

“Or do you want to cum on my cock? Which is it? “

“Fuck – fuck sake Tommy I can’t hold it please”

As Ella was pleading, Tommy kept two fingers slide between her folds, letting both in every few strokes. The coldness of the metal sliding with each glide became unbearable.

“Alright then, sweet heart, I’ll take you how I want then.” He knelt lower and buried his tongue as deep as he could, with two fingers still sliding mercilessly in her. The signet of his ring hitting her clit. He withdrew his fingers after feeling the tightness in her walls, and buried his tongue as deep as he could, sucking on her swollen pink nub.

Ella could feel the wave of pleasure overcoming her, eyes rolling back in darkness as her release dropped. The rollercoaster finally dropped.

Her slick tasted of cream, honey and whisky. The blend of both sweet and bitter, pain from the constant denial, but pleasure from the eventual release. He kept his tongue in, devouring the slick until she slowly came back down. His hands slide under her back as he tilted her pelvis up, drinking every last drop she had. A thirst he never knew he had, fulfilled.

It wasn’t long until she came back to her senses, still laying on the bed, naked and satisfied. Strands of hair stuck to her forehead from sweat, she wiped them aside and realized she was the only one in the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya'll! I hope everyone had a great weekend! What a chapter!! There is an actual plot to this, so don't worry.. it's not allllll smut... but there can never be enough right?? Let me know if you liked the chapter, and as always - I would love some feedback!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I would love some feedback on this work! I read some alpha tommy works, and decided to go ahead and write one on my own. This is an A/O type work, so if you like the smut, sexual explicit content, then this is what I have to offer.
> 
> **Will edit tags along the way, just wanted to get this first one going.
> 
> Thanks for wait!! - I'd love some feedback. I hope you enjoyed some spice!!


End file.
